Valentine's Day, Gabpay Rewind
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: This is in Sharpay's P.O.V...things get a little out of the ordinary on this valentines day...GABPAY like always


**Okay itssuper late at night and I have school tomorrow but I wanted to get this out…I'll try my best after class tomorrow night to fix any mistakes…this was a random idea that I had a little fun with..its not your average Gabpay….but REVIEW and enjoy.**

_Valentines day, a day for people who say they love one another, to actually exchange meaningless gifts around just to make the other feel good. Am I bitter because of this so called holiday?? No. But I am pissed that this is actually called a holiday, yeah I set a double standard so….Huh. You see I wasn't always this bitter, I had the perfect girl and I completely blew it over one stupid mistake_, that I barley had control over….When you drink you make mistakes, and when you make a mistake stupid things happen, and when stupid things happen you hurt the ones close to you. She didn't deserve what happened to her but it did….she left me and I felt lost ever since. It started back a few weeks ago when I called her house. She refused to answer the phone when I called, or that was what I thought at the time.

I hated leaving voice-mails so I just hung up every time that stupid message would play….Okay it wasn't the message that bugged me, it was just the fact that I heard her voice and couldn't really interact with her…well I could but it would have been weird. Her message goes something like this… "Hey……this is me……yeah……really?.......just kidding I'm not able to answer the phone…leave your name and I'll get back to you"…..I hate those awkward pauses in her messages, it always lead me to believe that she was answering….I was stupid. So that was one instance where I thought she was avoiding me, the second was in chemistry. We sat across from each other and she didn't speak a work to me, not even a "hi baby." Well we were doing projects that day and she had to be in her group but still….Huh when she was at her locker she smiled at me, that made butterflies go wild in my stomach while a tingling sensation overfilled my body until she was pulled away by him.

He smiled and whispered something into her ear but I was too naive to stop it. No…I was too pissed to stop it. Most of that day went like that so I felt completely miserable. I carried myself home and just ignored her calls that came streaming in that day. She begged and pleaded for me to answer but I didn't feel obligated to do so at that time. My head hurts even thinking about how I went wrong the next day. I went to school half dazed off of some type of my moms special tonic. She grabbed me by the arm and asked "what the hell was wrong with me," and my response was to just shove her against a red steal locker and walk away. That was another stupid thing I did….I would never hurt Gabriella….but I did. When we walked to division I was way ahead of her and she held her books close to her chest with her eyes lowered a bit.

How do I know you ask? Because every since I shoved her earlier that day she was like that, quiet. In class I sat in my assigned seat and she sat in hers. She giggled along with Troy and yet being dazed or buzzed if you'd like to say I wanted to kill everyone in that class…but my target wouldn't be any of them, it was her. The bell rung and the class began to file out and she helped me stuff Ms. Darbus's flyers into my backpack.

"Why were you talking to Troy?" I asked almost in a jealous tone, I knew they were just friends but something made me angry, I don't know why…I just was. She starred at me and studied my face as I snatched my bag from her and thrusted my shoulder into hers as I passed by. I knew tears came then, not to me but to her, but I didn't care I just left for lunch. This is where something more extreme happened…..I was at my locker all alone. I was a little better than earlier that morning but now my head was pounding from the stupid bright lights. My books were in my locker safe and sound and there I was leaning on the steal frame for support. Ryan walked up to me and told me about Gabriella. He said that he'd seen her earlier walking into the girl's bathroom crying…I asked why forgetting my actions and he just shrugged his shoulders.

I walked down the main hall and into the only decent girls bathroom in the entire place. All the stall doors were ajar so I thought she'd left out, but I was wrong. I heard whimpering in the corner of the bathroom so I bent down to check for feet and behold was Gabriella's sandals. I casually walked over to her stall and opened the door to stare at her red puffy eyes. She looked at me and I didn't feel pain for her….usually I would, but that day I didn't.

"What the hell are you doing? I asked watching her wipe away excess tears from her eyes. She didn't speak she just shook her head and leaned onto the wall. I watched her for a few seconds and decided to leave her where she was…that wasn't the bad part. I left out of the bathroom and she followed…..Why did she have to follow?

"Shar….," her words were shaky and she could barley speak but I listened.

"Shar, I just…..you can't…." I watch her eyes as she spoke, but nothing she's saying seems to soak in.

" What's wrong with you,……you can't….you can't do this to me….you can't just shove me and think that's okay," she said. I don't know why, but something inside of me clicked…Oh how I wish it didn't, but it did.

"You think what I did was shoving….this is shoving," I stared at her with anger in my eyes and lifted both my arms in front of me. I pushed the top of her shoulders back with my palms, that when I lowered my hand down to my sides I could feel the stinging sensation in my fingers. More tears formed in her eyes as she rolled them and tried to walk away, but I was so angry about her telling me I shouldn't shove her, that I wanted to. She lifted off of the locker and walked away and I just shoved her right shoulder with my hand, almost pushing her face first into the concrete below.

"Sharpay stop," her tiny voice told me but I didn't want to, in a weird way it was fun to see her cry…to beg….to plead. She began to walk faster… I followed pushing her every time I could. She made it close to the lunchroom where I just gripped her arm between mine and used all my force to hold it into place. When she faced me I pushed her even harder than before into one of the lockers, and I swear I could hear something crack. I think she hit her back on the lock handle because she began to moan and whine but I wouldn't stop. She spoke and cried, and pleaded but I didn't say anything…I just kept pushing her and soon…….well when she leaned off the lock she fell to the ground. She balled up and held onto her knees and I looked down at her and knew that I could get away with what I was doing.

"Get up," I told her but she didn't listen…I told her again and she tried but she said her back was hurting bad. I looked away and took a deep breath, her cries echoed thought the hall and finally someone came to her rescue. Troy saw her and ran over to her…he tried to help her up but that's one thing I didn't appreciate…someone else touching my girl. I let him stand to his feet after helping Gabriella up and I even followed him to the stairs but with a quick lift of my hand I pushed him down two flights….I looked over at Gabriella who was now leaning on a wall and I walked away….That was on valentine's day and that is why I hate it…I will never be able to go back to East High, have sane friends….or her….she visits me sometimes, she smiles and gently kisses my cheek. Her hands feel the same and her eyes are ever so brown but we can never be, never again shall my lips touch hers. My hands will never rub the tears from her cheek or brush the hair from her face…

"Hey I brought you something," I hear her say as I smile up at her. "Its ummm, well I thought maybe you'd like a picture of us….its old I know but…..I just thought you'd like it," she said but soon her smile fades when she sees me starring at her. I don't blink, I just take in her appearance. Her hair is in a pony-tail…that's a weird style for her. Loose strands are falling all over hear face and yet she leaves them there, dangling in every direction. She shifts in her seat and I blink and look down at the picture of us at the beach.

"You should go…its valentine's day," I tell her as she nods.

"I know, I wanted to spend it with you," I hear her say...if you think you're surprised what about me, only the narrator knows where this is going. I smile and look away but she just hands me the picture by placing it on my lap. Her hand reached over towards me and she caressed my chin and smiled at me. I turn back to her but I didn't move. She leans into me and although I want to pull away knowing that this moment is just for today,I don't. Her lips rub against mine as they warm up and tingle, I close my eyes not knowing if she's doing the same and when I open them…..

"_Sharpay….Sharpay?" I hear Gabriella say smiling._

"_Sorry I umm, Gabriella I think you're a great girl and all its just….I'm not ready for a relationship….its complicated," I tell her as she nods and her smile fades. "Some day…just not this day," I tell her as she nods and walks away (my mind always echoes with bad scenerios)….and that's why I hate valentines day.._

**Okay so what did you guys think…if you don't get the end read the italics beginning and end..it kinda goes together, anyway that was Sharpay's thought of a bad scenario in her head….which is completely weird which is why this story was random. Anyway plz REVIEW, I thrive off of them….until later, peace.**


End file.
